


He's Gone.

by Jezawa



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezawa/pseuds/Jezawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick poem I wrote based on the end of s3 ep1</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Gone.

His hair was similar.   
His outfit like it was from his closet.   
But his face,  
No his face was not that of him.  
His hair and wardrobe being the only thing,  
And then only his hair.  
We kissed.  
His lips against mine felt like nothing.  
My hands tracing down the muscles of his shirtless back.  
Nothing.   
We fucked.  
And that’s all it was.  
It was never like that with him.  
I may have been wrong,  
In the way I treated him.  
But the privilege of seeing him again,  
Would be more than I deserve.  
Not-Him left.  
And I thought it would have filled that void that he left.  
But it didn’t.  
And now,  
He’s,  
Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you guys :D If you wanna comment don't spoil anything im only on s3


End file.
